Vongola and Passione
by Ookami15
Summary: When the 10th Vongola Familia is sent to Naples to establish a treaty with the Passione, tragedy strikes. Join the two families as they travel together and fight a new foe.


It was finally summer in Namimori. After school, and hanging out with everyone, Tsuna retires to his room. The Vongola heir was happy to finally have some time off from school, and looking forward to enjoying his summer. As he lies on his bed, decompressing from his long day. Just as he was about to fall asleep though, Reborn jumps on his stomach.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts. "What was that for?!"

"I have good news for you" Reborn replied. "This summer, you and your guardians, along with Kyoko, and Haru, are going to Italy."

"Really?"

"Yup. It was all arranged by the 9th" Reborn explained.

"What's all of this for?" Tsuna asked.

"You will be going to Naples" Reborn started. "Otherwise known as the capital of crime. You will be a top negotiator in treaty with another Mafia family."

"WHAT!?"

"You and the Guardians will be meeting with the Boss of the Passione family, one of the other biggest mafia families in the world" Reborn explained.

"WHAT!?"

"The Passione family are one of the major mafia families. While the Vongola rule over the Northern part of Italy, the Passione rule the Southern part of Italy. For a good ten years we have been trying to establish a partnership with them, but it wasn't until recently, when the Passione had a coup d'état and the boss was replaced, that they finally decided to form an alliance."

"Why do I have to go though?!" Tsuna asked.

"Well, since you have finally decided to become the 10th boss, the 9th thought this would be good practice for you" Reborn explained.

"I never said I would become the 10th!"

"But you did say, 'I would like it if you would continue to tutor me Reborn' which means you decided to become the 10th" Reborn continued.

"I meant stay here and help me with school, athletics, and relationship stuff" Tsuna tried to explain, however this fell on deaf ears.

"Either way, I will gather everyone tomorrow and tell them the plan. We leave on Sunday." Tsuna tried to object to this, but Reborn was already asleep in his hammock. Tsuna knew either way, he was going to Italy.

(O)

"And so we will leave for Italy tomorrow" Reborn finished explaining to the Guardians, and girls.

"This is big 10th, our first official mission from the 9th" Gokudera exclaimed is pure glee.

"This will be my first time leaving Japan" Yamamoto added, smile on his face.

"Mine too" Chrome said in a low tone.

"This is awesome to the EXTREME" Ryohei shouted.

"Hehehe, Lambo is going back to Italy" Lambo snickered.

Hibari, with his back turned to everyone, simply nodding his head.

"This is so exciting" Kyoko added.

"I can't wait to try some of those Italian desserts" Haru continued.

It always astounded Tsuna how his friends can go along with Reborn's plans so easily. But he knew there was no point fighting it, because it would only result in Tsuna getting hurt.

"Wait, how are we going to communicate with the Passione?" Tsuna asked. "Only Gokudera speaks Italian, but the rest of us only know Japanese."

"Well, the actual boss of Passione speaks Japanese as well" Reborn explained. "But it's always courteous to speak the Italian in Italy. So Spanner and Gianni are making a device that will instantly teach anyone a language of their choice."

"Will they be done by tomorrow?" Gokudera asks.

"Probably" Reborn replies.

(O)

The familia had boarded a private Vongola jet. All of them, save for Hibari, were extremely impressed with how luxurious the plane was. Lambo ran up and down the aisles, Yamamoto was in awe over the large plasma TV, Ryohei looking out the window, gazing at the ground below, Gokudera, who was studying the Passione on his laptop, Hibari was already asleep, and the girls glazing over the food menu. Tsuna was sitting nervously in his seat, worried about meeting the new family.

"What's the matter?" Reborn asked.

"I just don't know what this new family is like. It's making me nervous."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't know anything either" Reborn said in an assuring manner.

"Yeah, about that. Why doesn't anyone know anything about them? How come it wasn't until recently that they stayed secluded?"

"Well from the reports that has to do with the former boss" Reborn started. "He apparently had ambitions for world domination. The worse thing is that he apparently had the power to do it. But, a new member caught wind of his ambitions, and with the help of his own team, were able to defeat the boss. However only four of the original seven survived the ordeal."

Reborn's explanation caused Tsuna to go into a cold sweat. From what was told to him, Tsuna thought the old boss was some sort of demon, with the new boss being an even worse demon. He was truly nervous to go and met this man.

"What's even more impressive is that the new boss was only fifteen when he took down the previous boss" Reborn added. Tsuna crawled further into his luxurious seat when that was told to him. He felt that he would rather die than meet the new boss.

(O)

As the Vongola Familia arrived in Italy, Tsuna soon forgot about his worries. He was too taken in by the beauty that was Naples, Italy. While the streets were dirty, the architecture was stunning to say the least. As the young Vongolas traversed the city, guided by Reborn, Tsuna couldn't help but think how nice Italy was. After some sightseeing the Familia decided on lunch in a café.

Reborn had ordered everyone a cappuccino and tiramisu, while he ordered for himself an espresso. "So how do you like Italy so far Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"It's really beautiful," Tsuna answered.

"Well don't keep that impression for too long" Reborn continued. "Out of respect for the girls, I've been showing you all of the tourist-y non-dangerous part of Naples," said with a smile. Tsuna couldn't help but sweat-drop at this. He really should have expected more from his home-tutor by this point.

"So, Reborn-san, how will the meeting go tomorrow?" Gokudera asked.

"It's all very standard procedure," Reborn started. "We will exchange some idle chit-chat about why we wish to form an alliance. Then we will exchange stories, I suggest maybe the one about the Shimon family. And we will finish everything off with a gift-exchange, as a sign of good-will and trust."

"What will we be giving them?" Yamamoto asked.

"These" Reborn answered, pulling out a shiny black box. He opened it to reveal seven rings, rings very similar to the former Vongola rings. The exception being instead of clam shell design, with a symbol of each sky flame attribute, there were different types of flowers. "We had old-man Talbot make them. They function very similarly to old Vongola rings."

"Well, that doesn't sound too terrible" Tsuna commented. Tsuna had expected much worse, seeing as how the 9th had ordered him to do the mission. It didn't seem to be all that dangerous.

"Of course it doesn't" Reborn responded. "These meetings are meant to establish ties and unities, if any form of fighting were involved, then that would erase the entire point wouldn't it."

"Well yeah, that makes sense" Tsuna responded with hints of embarrassment.

"Well now that everyone is on board, let us head to the hotel. The meeting is tonight."

(O)

As night came upon Italy, The Vongola stood in front of a small building. Everyone was dressed in suits, and steeling their nerves. The only one not present for the meeting was Lambo, but he was back at the hotel with the girls. Knowing him, he would say something rude, and or stupid, and ruin everything.

The young Vongola entered the building. Inside it was cozy enough, making it hard to believe a mafia boss resided in the very building. They had arrived at a large wooden door. Nervous, Tsuna knocked on it. The door opened, revealing three figures.

On the left was a man, who wore a blue sweater with a white cross-hatch design that fell short of his midriff, brown pants, white boots, and a blue cap that had an arrow flap in the middle.

To the right was another man. His hair was white, styled in an indescribable sharp way. He wore a red jacket that had holes purposely placed around the arms and stomach, a black necktie with strawberries on it, and pants that also had procedurally placed holes.

The man in the middle had golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead. He wore a glossy two piece suit with a checkered coat tail. The suit has several ornate features, including winged shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature is the three ladybug emblems located on each side of his chest and directly below the zipper.

"Greetings Vongola representatives" the man in the middle greeted. "My name is Giorno Giovanna, boss of the Passione Familia."

"Umm…hello. My…name is…Tsunayoshi Sawada" Tsuna greeted, struggling with his Italian. Even though Gianni's language machine worked, like everything he makes, there were bugs. Tsuna still struggled with the new language.

The Passione boss giggled to himself. "It is quite alright for you to speak in your native tongue" Giorno responded in Japanese.

"Wait…you speak Japanese?" Tsuna asked, stunned.

"Yes. My mother is Japanese, and for the first years of my life I lived in Japan. I still maintain my fluency in hopes that it would come in handy one of these days."

Tsuna was in awe of the Passione boss. While he had expected some sort of monstrous, down right evil man, he was greatly wrong. The man in front of him gave off an aura of gentleness, kindness, and courageousness. He was anything but evil.

"Thank you very much Giovanna-san!" Tsuna stammered rapidly.

"There is no reason for you to be so nervous. This is merely a formality that shows we are now allies."

"Oh, right" Tsuna responded, embarrassed.

"Please, let you and your body guards have a seat" Giorno offered.

"Thank you." Tsuna and the rest sat down at the table provided by Giorno. "Also, everyone around me are not bodyguards, they are my Guardians, and my friends."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend" Giorno apologized.

It actually surprised Tsuna, of how his guardians remained quiet throughout the initial exchange. But then he remembered that Reborn had told them they should be quiet, unless a fight were to break out.

"Now then, I would like to lay down, and explain the reason behind this treaty" Giorno started. "Since I was a child, I had admired the mafia. My dream for as long as I could remember was to be a gang-star. But when I finally joined Passione, I was exposed to how corrupted the system had become. I then usurped the previous boss, my goal being to bring back what the mafia was supposed to be. But this proved to be harder than I had thought, for many of the established Families were stuck in corruption, and crime. Then you came into the mafia world. All throughout the underground, the kind-hearted Vongola Decimo who wished to use the mafia to help those closest to him. You were the person who I wanted to establish an alliance with. I want Passione and Vongola to reform the Mafia, and make it a group of people that help the innocent when the police cannot."

To say the least, Tsuna was stunned by this. He had never known that his stories were spread so far in the mafia world. He didn't even want to become the Decimo, yet all of these rumors were being started. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do, what to say to Giorno. He steeled his nerves, and braced for the worst to happen.

"Giorno-san, I don't know what to say" Tsuna started. "But I have to say everything you heard was wrong. I never tried to use the mafia for the good of others, I only did what I did because I was either strong-armed into it, or because I needed to protect my friends. I have no intention of becoming the 10th Vongola boss, but please don't let that stop you from making this treaty. Someone else, someone who wants to be the 10th boss will surly agree to this, and help you, and-"

Before Tsuna could finish, a can crashed through the window. The can though, was not a can, it was a smoke bomb. Smoke engulfed the room, everyone was coughing.

"Sex Pistols!"

"Purple Haze Distortion!"

_What…what is that? _Tsuna thought to himself. His Guardians activated their Vongola gear, everyone took a defensive stance. Even Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will mode.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone seemed alright. The window of the room was broken, but otherwise everything was perfectly alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked in desperation.

"Yeah, we're okay 10th" Gokudera assured.

"Just fine" Yamamoto added.

"We're okay to the EXTREME!"

"I'm okay boss."

"Shut up herbivore, I'm trying to find the intruding herbivore."

_Okay, everyone is alright. That's good._ Tsuna thought to himself. "10th the rings are gone!" Gokudera shouted.

"What!"

"GioGio, the stone arrow is gone!"

"That can't be!" Giorno responded in shock.

**(A/N): Well I hope people like this new story. I can't believe more people haven't thought about this as a cross over, but then again, most people that read Jojo don't read stuff like Hitman Reborn. Well this will be a first. Please leave a review so I may grow as a writer, and leave any suggestions for the story.**


End file.
